injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Manta (Dawn of Injustice)
|} Black Manta is a playable character in DC Superheroes: Dawn of Injustice. He is a gadget user and is voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. Black Manta was first revealed in the "Green Arrow and Black Canary" Trailer, alongside Black Canary, where he plays a very small role. He was given his own gameplay trailer two days later where he was pitted against Weather Wizard. Role in the Story Gameplay Move List Character Trait Black Manta blasts a poisonous mini-trident into his opponent, which sheds off a good portion of their health. Super Move Black Manta blasts a regular mini-trident at his opponent, which goes all the way through their arm. As they grasp it in pain, he runs over and slams their head into his knee, knocking them back. He spins around and kicks them in the head, knocking them to the ground. As they attempt to get up he blasts them with so much heat vision that it begins to lift him off of the ground. When he finally hits the ground, he blasts one last mini-trident into their forehead. Intro/Outro *Intro: Manta is seen overseeing his crew as they pilot his ship through the ocean. His map begins beeping and says "We've arrived." The arena floor is then seen and a hole is blown in the ground, revealing water underneath. Manta slowly rises from the hole and steps onto solid ground. *Outro: Manta walks over to his opponent and says "Taking me on was the last mistake you'll ever make." and then blasts them with heat vision, burning their head off and leaving singe marks on their chest. He then blasts heat vision into the air and stands menacingly. Character Ending Defeating Darkseid and saving the Earth made Black Manta look like a hero, something he didn't want to be. All he wanted was to have Atlantis under his control, but Aquaman wouldn't let it go without a fight. However, during the Regime's control over the world, many of Atlantis' people grew to love Black Manta, wishing to have him as their ruler. Sparking a civil war, Black Manta inevitably defeated Aquaman, beheading him in his own throne room. Finally being genetically reconstructed to survive underwater, Black Manta became the greatest ruler Atlantis had ever seen. Alternate Costumes *Regime *Classic *Young Justice Trivia *Kevin Michael Richardson has previously voiced Black Manta in Batman: the Brave and the Bold and JLA Adventures: Trapped in Time. *Although Black Manta has a "Young Justice" costume, Khary Payton does not voice it, despite being a member of the voice cast already. He also does not voice Aquaman's "Sidekicks" costume, which represents Kaldur'ahm, Black Manta's son. *There was a dispute as to whether Black Manta would be a power or gadget user. He was eventually chosen as a gadget user, due to his reliance on technology. *When the "Intro/Outro Swap" feature is active, Black Manta swaps with Firestorm. Instead of showing Ronnie Raymond and Jason Rusch, David Everhart and an empty Black Manta suit are shown combining together. The suit is signified to be empty because the eyes are not lit up red. Also, no matter what costume the player chose, the default will always be shown in the intro. Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Regime Category:DC Superheroes: Dawn of Injustice Category:DC Superheroes: Dawn of Injustice Playable Characters Category:Characters Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson